


say it again

by froggirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aural Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggirl/pseuds/froggirl
Summary: Reader and Seungmin have segz
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	say it again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while angry so apologies for any weird mistakes.

You’ve been dazing in and out of a nap, well aware of Seungmin’s gentle snores, each exhale gently tickling the untouched skin at the nape of your neck. It’s not until a few minutes later that Hyunjin returns home, pulling you away from your sleep completely. He awkwardly offers you a drink, asking you how you are, what you were watching- you’re polite; you know this isn’t what Hyunjin is really like and that he’s just slightly uncertain given that he barely knows you.   
A few minutes after that, Seungmin’s snores fade. You attempt to pull the blanket away from him, but he grabs your wrist, pushing it away, letting the blanket fall over the two of you again. He rolls across the sofa slightly, pressing his hardened cock against your leg- so that’s why he was hogging the blanket. You can’t hide the grin on your face, looking down at him in realisation. If you’re not swift this won’t work. You sit up, fully, ready to grab Seungmin and run. You almost feel bad leaving Hyunjin alone since he kept you company as Seungmin slept, but the ache between your legs is worse. Seungmin is making it worse- his hands brush over your thighs and cup the curve of your ass. Had you been under the blanket with him, his hands would be on your chest tracing the thin (sensitive) skin of your underboob. The thought of it is enough for you to give in.   
“We’re going to Seungmin’s room” you waffle as you grab Seungmin’s hand and pull him along with you. You barely hear yourself speak. 

You don’t let your guard down until you’re alone in his room. It feels like a million years between laying in the living room and now, having Seungmin’s lip between your teeth. His soft whine as you pull away from him, pushing him towards his bed, is enough to make you blush. 

“Y/N, please,” he whines again.   
“What, you want me to fuck you?”   
“So badly, I need to”. He murmurs it deeply in you ear as he straddles you, softly kissing your neck but hesitant to go further without permission.   
His hands fumble at the hem of your top, slipping underneath. Usually, his touch is gentle- no- calculated. Usually, his fingertips just barely grace your skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. You act like you’re in charge but really he works you up just as much as you try to do the same for him.   
This time he heedlessly pinches at your nipple then soothes it with soft strokes like how you were fantasising. His grip on the curve between your ribcage and back is deep enough to bruise. Its paired with his gentle groans and the curiosity in his eyes as he discoverers where you like to be touched.   
His lips find yours once again. The first is chaste but the second, deeper. You can hear the way he’s breathing and it turns you on. The third you open your mouth and your tongues tangle before he sucks on yours gently. You pull off to breathe, gasping through your words,   
“Shit Min, you’re stealing all my moves” you notice his hands around your waist.   
“Well now you know how I feel hmm?” He’s confident.   
“Whats got you this brave?” You lift your hips off the mattress, rolling them so you grind against his crotch. He welcomes it, moving his hands lower as you continue,   
“What exactly did you dream about?”   
He opens his mouth but you don’t know whether to expect an explanation or a groan. You get a sharp rap. You both gasp softly. Both of your hands instinctively cover your mouth in surprise.   
“Seungmin you in there?” You can’t tell who’s talking. You’ve barely met his housemates. You look at him quizzically,   
“Yeah Changbin-hyung, we are.” You look at him as if to say “ah of course, Changbin”   
“Oh, oh okay never mind, the doors locked anyway, I mean I’ll come back later”   
Seungmin stares at you blankly, still frozen in place waiting until it feels safe. You’re getting impatient just as Seungmin dips down, closing the gap between you and giving you a deep open mouthed kiss. His hands wrap around your legs, holding them open as he grinds against you and you can’t help but to gasp, biting your lip in the hopes that it’ll mask your moans. His hands find their way to your waistband,   
“Seungmin” the way you say his name is more breathless than intended, “won’t they hear”  
“Fuck” he chuckles “I’ve got the maddest dejavu right now”   
Your eyes widen at the realisation,   
“You want them?? To hear??”   
He doesn’t look one bit ashamed to respond   
“Yes”   
Normally when Seungmin initiates anything sexual he treats you so delicately- like eye-contact-holding-hands-missionary delicate- but this time he’s cockier than ever. Something about it makes you buzz,   
“Fuck me”,   
“With pleasure” he mocks.   
In an instant his hands dip into your pants, coaxing your wetness onto his fingers and using it as leverage to work your clit, the way you told him you liked. The gasp you let out is involuntary but it encourages him- at first it didn’t feel like he was encouraged at all as he removed all contact for the first time in tens of minutes but he ended up pulling your clothes off and in a moment of haste his own. He pushes your legs open so he can settle between them and he watches as he pushes his fingers into you. He starts by pumping them and looks up quickly when you start to pant and gasp. He drags his tongue against your clit, once then once again, surprising you with a suck. He quickly finds a rhythm, all the while fucking you with his fingers.   
You lace your hands through his hair and it occurs to you that you haven’t really touched him. He’s been touching you. Just as you outstretch an arm to caress him, it flies straight up to your mouth, masking the moan that escapes from it.   
He levels himself with you, grabbing both of your wrists and holding them back, to the sides of your head. You can see it in your peripheral. He lets you taste yourself on his tongue but stops all too soon,   
“Don’t hold back,” he says- slightly ironic given how he whispers it. You nod as he releases one of your wrists- unthinkingly you place it above your head. He takes the other that he still holds and places it there too, locking you in place. With his free hand he guides his member into you.   
For a moment, after you groan from the initial stretch, he places his free hand on your torso and gives you a soft kiss. You often find yourself revisiting that moment.   
As he starts pumping his hips, his hand travels down back between your legs, rubbing those familiar, pleasing circles- the ones that make you curse and moan. He looks into your eyes. You don’t know whether it’s embarrassment or the tense thrill that causes you to squint your eyes shut as the moans tumble past you lips.   
“Keep them open”.   
You squirm and pant, trying to keep your eyes open- such a simple act feels so intense but Seungmin’s gaze makes it feel worth the struggle. The next whimper is more like a scream. Seungmin takes the chance to change the pace sending you in spirals. Its not particularly fast or intense but the little changes in speed, or his comments telling you how hot you are (you returning with “you fuck me so good” despite the distortion from your shortening breath) are enough for you to start begging.   
“Please Seungmin, I need to.. ahh,”. You’re so close.   
“I need to cum, please”.   
“Say my name”, his moves suddenly seem to hold stronger intention,   
“Say it again and again”.   
You say it, you say it until you’re screaming it, until you’re too thoughtless but to curse and too breathless to recite it again. It washes over like a spring released, a feeling so intense that your desperate moans sound like whispers in your own ears.   
Its not until he pulls out, wandering off somewhere for a towel that you notice it. How quiet the house is.


End file.
